disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix Jr.
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph. Official Disney Bio Felix is the very popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland’s hammer-wielding maintenance man who’s beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin’ all of Ralph’s wreckin’, this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being “The Good Guy” just doesn’t compute. Background Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the hero and the titular character of the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr., where he saves an apartment building, and its inhabitants, from being destroyed by a hulking man named Wreck-It Ralph. To everyone in Niceland, the town within the game, Felix is the poster boy for goodness. Felix himself is very polite and kind to everyone he meets, even Ralph. According to Ralph at the beginning of the film, Felix's magic hammer was given to him by his father, Fix-It Felix, Sr. The hammer has the ability to fix any and everything, and can even heal an injured character. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has celebrations thrown in his honor. During the celebrations, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's. Felix speaks with a southern accent and is constantly heard using various phrases such as "Oh my land!" and "Jiminy, jaminy!", mostly when something shocking or amazing occurs. Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. He wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and golden boots and gloves that match his golden hammer. His cap is also blue and has his initials detailed onto it. Like with the other characters from the film, Felix's appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (and it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves and a sightly different utility belt. However, it changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt with a name tag on it and the belt's appearance changed as well. His facial expressions and hair style are also very similar to his own voice actor's, Jack McBrayer. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph In the video game world of ''Fix-It Felix, Jr., Felix and the Nicelanders are celebrating the game's 30th anniversary, though one character is left out purposely: Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of the game. During a party of the dance floor, Ralph comes to the door of the penthouse, and the Nicelanders tell Felix to shoo him away. Felix is overly nervous to do so, as he doesn't have the heart to turn Ralph away when Ralph has done absolutely nothing wrong. After an awkward greeting, Felix invites Ralph in, but the Nicelanders are less than amused. The mayor of Niceland, Gene, begins to lose his patience with Ralph, who has been feeling shunned by the Nicelanders because of his role as the bad guy. Felix tries to stop Gene and Ralph's arguing, but the two are too heated in the moment. Ralph is eventually pushed to destroying the anniversary cake, proving Gene right. Ralph is just the "bad guy that wrecks the building." Ralph then leaves for Tapper's in a huff, claiming he was going to find a medal to prove to everyone that he can be a good-guy. The next morning, a player prepares to play Fix-It Felix, Jr. but Ralph is nowhere to be found. Felix sneaks off the screen and heads to Ralph's brick pile home but Ralph is absent. The Nicelanders begin to panic after Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, cover Felix's cabinet with an out of order sign, indicating that the game would be unplugged the next morning unless Ralph returns. Felix calms the citizens and believes Ralph only spent the night in Tapper. Just then, the train from Grand Central Station arrives, but instead of Ralph, Felix and the Nicelanders find Q*Bert who tells Felix that Ralph has gone to Hero's Duty. Felix heads off to return him and when he arrives, he is immediately attacked by the game's lead character Sergeant Calhoun and her troopers. Luckily, Felix is able to escape his death, and Calhoun demands to know his business. Felix tells her he's searching for his cohort Ralph, whom Q*Bert has seen entering her game. Calhoun scoffs at the claims until Ralph soars by inside a shuttle--not alone, but with a baby Cy-Bug, the enemies in Hero's Duty. Felix and Calhoun follow the shuttle to Game Central Station. There, the Surge Protector tells them that Ralph has blasted into Sugar Rush. Felix begins to follow Calhoun in, but the sergeant tells Felix to stay put. Unlike her, Felix doesn't see Ralph blasting into Sugar Rush with a Cy-Bug as a major problem. However, Calhoun tells him that Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between game time and after hours, meaning they are truly evil. Despite Calhoun's demands to stay out, Felix draws the line and tells her it's his job to fix what Ralph wrecks. Calhoun agrees to let him join, and the duo heads off. In Sugar Rush, they find the shuttle that Ralph has crash-landed, but Ralph and the Cy-Bug are nowhere in sight. Calhoun begins to fear the worse but uses her tracker to find it. While searching in the Candy Tree Forest, Calhoun asks the story of Ralph and why he has gone AWOL. Felix is clueless to the fact, but feared that Ralph is going Turbo. Since Calhoun's game was brand new to the arcade, the sergeant is unaware of what "going Turbo" means. So Felix tells her a story of Turbo: years ago, when the arcade first opened, TurboTime was the most popular game by far, and Turbo, the lead character of the game, enjoyed being the center of attention. However, when a new racing game RoadBlasters arrived and stole Turbo's thunder, an extremely jealous Turbo game-jumped into the new game and tried to take it over, causing it to crash. As a result, both games, and Turbo, were unplugged for good. Just after Felix finishes the story, the branch he and Calhoun are standing on disappears (being a double stripe), and the two fall into Nesquik Sand. Felix tries to hop out, but to no avail. Despaired, he then goes into panic until Calhoun punches him calm. Just then, the living rope-like laffy taffys above them begin to laugh, and the more they laugh, the more they lower. So Calhoun repeatedly punches Felix's face, which Felix in turn repeatedly repairs with his magic hammer, until the taffys are within reach. Felix grabs hold of Calhoun and one of the taffys that lifts the two into the air, and Calhoun is impressed at Felix's dashing heroism as the taffys sing around them. However, the supposedly romantic moment is short-lived, as Calhoun immediately fires her gun to shoo away the taffys so that she can get back with her mission. The two return to the crashed shuttle, which Felix repairs with his hammer. Then they fly in the shuttle to have an aerial view of the kingdom, but when Felix calls Calhoun "one dynamite gal" (out of falling in love with her), Calhoun becomes enraged to the point where she lowers the shuttle at the gates of the castle of King Candy (ruler of Sugar Rush) and orders Felix out of the shuttle. Unbeknown to Felix, "dynamite gal" was what Calhoun's fiancé called her, before he was eaten by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day. Feeling desolate that Calhoun has rejected his affections, he walks toward the castle. At the castle doors, Felix is encountered by the King's assistant, Sour Bill. Felix asks Bill if he's seen Ralph, but Bill decides to imprison Felix upon mentioning Ralph, saying he should have locked Ralph up when he has had the chance, and is not making the same mistake with Felix. Felix is dropped into King Candy's fungeon via a trap door. While in the fungeon, he attempts to break the window bars with his hammer, but strengthens them instead, making him hopelessly break down. Just then, Ralph barges into Felix's cell. Felix is, at first, overjoyed to see his friend, but his joy turns to anger upon realizing how much danger and heartbreak he has gone through to find Ralph. He also refuses to fix the kart of a little "glitch" in Sugar Rush named Vanellope, whom Ralph has befriended. However, Ralph then confesses to Felix that Felix's feelings of being rejected and treated like a criminal is what he feels everyday of his life, and the reason he has ran off to try to be a good guy. Beginning to understand how he cannot change who he is, Ralph asks Felix to fix the kart (which Ralph has destroyed as a result of King Candy's manipulation), the only hope for Vanellope, and promises that he will never try to be good again if Felix does so. Felix agrees, touched by Ralph's unselfishness, and the two go to rescue the imprisoned Vanellope. Felix, Ralph and Vanellope rush to the speedway, where the Random Roster Race has already started, and if she crosses the finish line, she will no longer be a glitch. After Vanellope takes off and inserts herself into the race, Felix and Ralph both focus on the jumbo screen near the start/finish line showcasing the race as Vanellope continues to build up in the leaderboard. Just as Vanellope reaches second place, Calhoun arrives and punches Ralph out of anger that the "game is going down and it's all his fault., revealing that the Cy-Bug hatchling has grown and hatched hundreds of eggs under the grounds of the game. Felix was overjoyed to see Calhoun again despite her saying "Can it Fix-It!" and was shocked when the Cy-Bugs pop out of the ground. As the Cy-Bugs begin to ravage through Sugar Rush, Felix and Ralph turn to the screen to witness King Candy attacking Vanellope. During their scuffle, Vanellope's glitches causes King Candy to also glitch, revealing himself to be Turbo. Both Felix and Ralph are shocked and speechless at the sight of this revelation. As Vanellope approaches the finish line after escaping King Candy, more swarms of Cy-Bugs explode from the sides of the track. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Felix and Ralph to rush to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. They try to escape the game, but Vanellope, being a glitch, is doomed to oblivion since glitches cannot leave their games. Felix asks Calhoun if there is any way to save Sugar Rush, to which Calhoun explains that without a beacon, the bugs cannot be stopped. Ralph quickly formulates an idea to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain volcano, hoping to have its lava eruption act as the beacon, and heads to the top of the mountain. Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope watch in horror as Ralph is captured and flown into the air by King Candy, who has turned into a Cy-Bug after being eaten by one and plans to dominate the arcade. Fortunately, Ralph breaks free from King Candy's grasps and brings the entire crater of mentos plunging into the lava inside the mountain, causing a massive eruption, which produces the beacon that attracts and vaporizes all the Cy-Bugs, including King Candy, for good. Felix jumps with joy as he congratulates Ralph on finally stopping the bugs and saving Sugar Rush, as well as the entire arcade. He then kisses Calhoun on the cheek, and the sergeant is surprised and so delighted, she returns the kiss. Felix then repairs the finish line with his hammer, allowing Vanellope to cross. When she does, she magically transforms into a princess and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush as the codings of Sugar Rush are restored. After Vanellope is revealed to be the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, a princess, Felix witnesses Vanellope addressing the racers who have been mean to her previously and is shocked when she decrees to have them executed. At that time, the arcade is about to open, so Calhoun calls Felix and Ralph to head back to their respective games. Felix and Ralph travel back to Fix-It Felix, Jr. just in time to show Mr. Litwak that it still works, sparing the arcade from being unplugged. They invite homeless video game characters such as Q*Bert into their game to help out on the bonus levels and also make Niceland a new home for the new characters. Afterwards, Felix and Calhoun wed, with Ralph serving as Felix's best man and Vanellope as the maid of honor. During the end credits, Felix and Ralph are shown having various game jumping adventures with Vanellope and Calhoun. ''Wreck-It Ralph (video game) In the video game, Fix-It Felix is a playable character along with Wreck-It Ralph. Unlike Ralph, who wrecks things, punches Cy-bugs, climbs ladders, and pushes things; Fix-It Felix uses his hammer to turn the Cy-bugs back into eggs (because the hammer restores anything to its original glory), can hop once in midair, and can hop wall-to-wall to get to the top. In the beginning cutscene, Ralph reveals that Felix and Calhoun are married and joins Ralph on watching Vanellope in the Random Rooster race. When Ralph accidentally drops a Cy-bug egg into a taffy pool and unleashes an invasion, Felix joins Ralph on a journey to destroy the Cy-bugs by making beacons in each level. At the end cutscene, Felix, with Calhoun, puts up a sign that said "Cy-bug safety is our priority" with a picture of a Cy-bug on it and then returns to his game to keep the gamers happy. Disney Parks Currently, Felix makes no live appearances at the Disney theme parks around the world. However, he and Ralph are featured in their own segment in the castle show, Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. Trivia *During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character, whilst Ralph had the role of a supporting character. However, writer Phil Johnston, felt that the story of Ralph becoming a bigger person (a hero) would be more compelling. *In an early draft of the film, Felix was intended to join Ralph on his journey to become a hero and be the deuteragonist. However, the filmmakers felt that Felix's inclusion would distract the central heart of the story: the relationship between Ralph and Vanellope. *True to his name, Felix can fix anything with his magical golden hammer, including, apparently, physical injuries. Unfortunately for him, this comes with a catch; ''anything the hammer touches is instantly restored to pristine condition, and cannot be used to destroy or damage things. *In the video game, he claims that he is lactose intolerant, like Candace Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Felix is the fourth good guy in a Disney animated feature to be put in jail, the first three being Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin from Aladdin, and Flynn Rider from Tangled. *In one scene of the film, Felix mentions Mario during the party. His main inspiration was Mario. **However, Bowser, Mario's arch nemesis, appears in the movie, as Mario is only referenced. *In The Art of Wreck-It Ralph, It shows changes in Fix-It Felix's appearance from a figure made of measuring rulers to a human wearing overalls to a human wearing modern plumbers uniform. *Fix-It Felix has some similarities with his voice actor, Jack McBrayer. *Felix is the second Disney character voiced by Jack McBrayer (first is Irving from Phineas and Ferb). *Another scene with Calhoun is that when they fell into the Nesquik-sand, they stepped on a double-stripped branch since Vanellope mentioned that double-stripes break. *Despite being inspired by Mario from Mario Bros., Fix-It-Felix also has some similarities with another Disney character, Manny Garcia, from Handy Manny. **They have similar clothes: cap, short-sleeved shirt, an undershirt, tool belt, gloves, jeans (with rolled up sleeves), and shoes. **They both had round noses. **They both had "magical" tools. **They both fix things **Both of them are short in height. **Many people found them cute. **Manny's motto sounded similar to Felix's catchphrase. **Manny's "pet" was named Fix-It which is now Felix's title. ***However, they had a few differences too. ****Manny is Hispanic and speaks English as his second language while Felix looked more European and speaks English with a touch of Southern slang. ****Manny never took off his hat, except at the wedding episode, and Felix toke his hat off several times in the film. ****Handy Manny is the main protagonist in his own TV series while Felix is the tritagonist in a feature film. *Despite being the central "good guy" in the game Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix seems to be the only one who does not think Ralph is as bad as he's programmed to be. He seems to only repudiate Ralph in order to stay "on top" with the "good guys", and generally tries to cease all arguments between the "good guys" and Ralph. *Even though Felix wears a short-sleeved blue shirt and carries a golden hammer in the game (and in the film), the film shows that the ''Fix It Felix Jr. ''game cabinet has pictures of him wearing a yellow shirt and carrying a normal hammer. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Lovers Category:Sons Category:Iconic characters Category:Husbands Category:Characters in video games Category:Fix-it Felix Jr. characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Adults Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Humans Category:Article of the week